Naruto
by Shimokara1
Summary: Kara sets on a journey from her village to find her sister Kira who mysteriously vanished just after their family was killed. Will Kira ever be found?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: The New Jounin**

Kira walked down the brown path following the path on the map she held in her hands. She looked at the setting sun every now and then to gaze at the colorful sky. Her feet and her map were her only guide to Konoha.

A faint memory from her pasted slipped in images through her head…

"_Father, when are we going to finish our training? I'm sleepy," The little girl said._

"_Ok, Kira. Let's go see if your mother finished cooking dinner," a built man said._

_The man placed a hand on the girl's back and they walked inside the nearby house. Inside another girl, who looked younger than Kira, was seated waiting impatiently for her father and sister to sit down._

_The family said a prayer and began to eat. Both girls finished first. They washed their dishes, dried them, and then put them away. Their mother and father finished their plates after and they too washed, dried, and put their freshly clean dishes away._

"_Ok, girls time to go to bed!" Their father said happily._

"_Oh, but I want to stay up all, night tonight!" Kira said._

"_Me, too" Kira's sister said._

"_I'm sorry, but if you want to be strong enough to train tomorrow you have to sleep!" Their dad said putting a hand on Kira's shoulder._

"_Aw!" Kira said as she walked to her room._

"_Aw!" Kira's sister said, repeating her actions._

_That night Kira couldn't sleep. Her mother was up cleaning the house; while her sister and father slept. Kira went out into the kitchen when the door busted open. A man around her father's age walked in with a bloodstained sword._

_Kira quickly hid in a closet with a little hole, big enough for her to see the man. Her mother screamed in pain, as she fell to the ground. Blood filled up the area around her mother…_

Kira shook her head trying to make the memory go away even though she knew it would be back. The jounin finally made it to the entrance of Konoha, where two guards were standing.

"What do you want here traveler?" One of them asked.

"I am the new Jounin. I was recently asked to come here and help train some of the genin," Kira said cheerfully.

The guard opened the gate and allowed the jounin in. Kira walked to the village. The streets were filled with people; most of them were children pretending to be ninjas. Kira smiled at them as she walked by to the shrine where the Hokage stayed.

Kira swung open the doors and walked up to the Hokage.

"You must be the Jounin I called for?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. My name is Shimo Kira of the Shimo clan," Kira said.

"I know, you are the best of the best. Here let me introduce you to the other teachers here. This is Kakashi, Iruka, and Karma!"

"Hi, nice to meet you all," Kira said.

"Glad to have you here," The silver haired jounin known as Kakashi replied.

Kakashi wore a mask over his mouth, and Kira was very curious about why he covers the bottom of his mask.

"What he said!" The black hair jounin known as Iruka said, pointing at Kakashi.

"Now we're talking. We could use another female," The black femora next to Kakashi said, holding out a hand.

Kira smiled and gladly shook Karma' s hand. The four jounin walked out the door ad showed Kira around.

"And finally that's the Ramen shop. That's where Naruto loves to eat!" Kakashi said letting out a sigh.

"Na…ruto?" Kira said.

"He's the most dedicated student here. When he was a baby the Hokage put trapped a fox demon inside him. Ever since he's been treated badly with no attention. You will know when he's looking for attention," Iruka said also letting out a sigh.

Kira looked at the now night sky. The stars were bright and blinked every now and then. Her hair glistened in the moonlight as she closed her eyes to feel the wind against her skin.

The jounin stared at her calm face. Kakashi poked her arm causing Kira to open her eyes.

"C'mon we gotta show you your new house!" Kakashi stared to walk down the path away from the village.

They jounin walked to a small house near the edge of Konoha. The house was white. Vines and cracks formed all over the house. Kira walked up to a window and peered into the house.

Inside there was a lot of dust. The house was empty, except for the cobwebs that grew over the years. Kira took her focus off the house and at the Jounin.

"Sorry, but no one really lives here, and we thought this was a good training spot for you. Besides this way you can get a better feel of your surroundings. Yes, this house has been abandoned for years, but we can help you fix it up!" Karma said pointing at the old house.

"That's ok! If you wouldn't mind I would like to fix it up myself. I could make my training for right now." Kira had a look in her eyes telling everyone that she was ready for this hard work.

Karma shook her head and left. Kakashi and Iruka stood frozen in one spot with their mouths open.

"There's no way she can pull it… OW!" Karma grabbed Iruka and Kakashi's ear and dragged them away.

A/N: Well that's it for chapter 1. Hope you like. Chapter two will be here soon.

A/N: Has yet to change.

Parings: Stays the same Kira/Itachi

Rating: Still PG

(Do I have to keep repeating myself?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Night at Itachi's House**

The next day Kira looked at her new house. She let out a sigh as she got to work. Kira decided she would fix the outside of the house first.

First she cleared the house from its vines, and then she filled up all the cracks. When Kira finished she wiped the sweat off her face. The house was great, but something was missing.

Kira snapped her finger and ran into the village. She went to a store and bought a lot of white paint. The house's paint color was dull, and worn out. Kira figured it would look better with fresh paint.

Kira finished painting the house and was now tired. The sky was dark, and the stars were shining brightly. Kira went back to the village and looked for a place to sleep.

Kira knocked on Karma's door, who quickly came to the door.

"Kakashi, you're here al…" Karma stopped herself from finishing her sentence when she saw Kira.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know where I can find a good place to sleep?" Kira rubbed her eyes and yawned. She was trying to stay awake.

"Why don't you stay here until you finish your house?" Karma said pulling Kira into her house, "Just make yourself at home!"

Kira went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Her eyes slowly closed as she laid still. Her breath became calm and silent.

In the morning Kira opened her eyes to see a smiling Kakashi in front of her. A yell slipped through her lips. Kira stopped screaming when she identified the person in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Kira asked.

"I stay here!"

"Oh, sorry I didn't know." Kira sighed, "I better go finish my house."

Kira stood up and left. Her white house greeted her in the distance. She smiled, feeling proud of herself. Her first goal was complete, now all she had to do was the inside of the house.

All of a sudden a man around her age landed in front of her. His shirt was black and his cloak was red and black. A Shuriken pierced arm.

Kira dragged him to her house noticing the trail of blood his head left. Kira brought him in the house and laid him on the dusty wooden floor.

Kira moved her head closer to his as if she was going to kiss him. His eyes jolted open and he threw her to the side.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Kira! Who are you?"

"The names Itachi!"

"Wait a second, you were the one who tried to kill my group on our way here a long time ago. I was 10 then. Why didn't you kill me? Why did you spare our lives?" Kira stared at Itachi expecting an answer, but he didn't seem to want to talk.

The door Kira entered fell to the ground and three men walked in. Itachi pulled the shuriken out of his arm and threw it at one of them.

The man dodged the attack and noticed Kira. He disappeared appeared behind her, and he grabbing her around the throat.

Kira screamed as tried to get out of the man's grasp. The man was to strong for Kira, and Kira knew that, but this was not going to stop her.

The man brought his head towards Kira's ear, and whispered, "Why do you fight? I won't hurt you too much!"

Kira stopped her struggling and stared at Itachi in shock. Itachi stared at the man; a look only a killer has on his face.

The man smiled and kissed Kira's neck. The other men stared at him.

"You two kill him, while I deal with the girl!" The man took Kira out of the house.

Kira began to struggle again as she left.

"I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, aren't I?" He asked, "By the way, my name is Asako. I am the leader of a pack of bandits, and I think that you are our best prize!"

Another house not far from Kira's appeared. Asako dragged her in the house and up the stairs. He laid her on the bed and situated himself on top of her.

Itachi fought the men killing one instantly. The other was tougher and stronger than the other on. He threw some more shuriken at Itachi, who one by one dodged them.

Asako pressed his lips roughly against the struggling Kira's. His tongue forced it's way in her mouth as a tear slid down her cheek and onto her hair.

Asako began to tear her shirt off when a scream of pain slipped out of his mouth. Blood seeped out of his head.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, I think!" Kira rubbed the wetness from her eyes and pushed Asako off of her.

Itachi stood by the door his cloak in his hands. He walked up to Kira and wrapped his cloak around her exposed upper body.

He walked with Kira to her house, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Kira stared at the ground unable to talk.

"Thank you!" She said standing by the door of her house.

Itachi was silent as he walked with her inside the house. He looked around and saw that the house was empty.

Kira walked into the kitchen area to get some bottled water. Meanwhile, Itachi took out a hidden shuriken.

'I have to kill her. She knows who I am and she might tell everyone,' He thought moving to where he could see Kira.

Kira came out of the kitchen with two bottled water, and handed one to Itachi. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of what she would say to the man in front of her.

Itachi held the shuriken behind his back and when he had the chance he slipped it back in his pants. Itachi stared at the nervous Kira.

"Where are you from?" She finally asked.

"I came from the Uchiha Clan!" Itachi said trying to lie to Kira, but something stopped him, "What about you?"

"I came from the Shimo Clan!" Kira said.

"Why are you here? I mean the Shimo Clan is far away from here!"

"I'm suppose to be the new teacher here." Kira once again bit here bottom lip, "Um… Why were those men after you?"

"I killed the rest of their bandits and they followed me to get revenge," Itachi said leaning against a wall.

"But how did you get knocked out. You're a skilled fighter, yet you were knocked out," Kira was curious now.

"They followed me and caught me off guard." Itachi sat on the floor.

Kira sat next to him, her legs were bent and her hands wrapped around her knees.

"When I was younger my mother was killed. I was going to help her clean the house that night, but the door flew open and I hid. A man came in and killed her in front of me. I've been alone ever since!" Kira was looking at the ground.

Itachi stared at Kira. His eyes focused on her face. Her eyes were saddened and lonely. He would stay with her.

'Am I in love with Kira?' He asked himself, 'No I can't it would only lead to betrayal and death.'

Kira looked up at Itachi. "Sorry, you're the only person I told this to, but you probably didn't want to here all of that."

"It's ok. As long as I'm here you won't be lonely. I'll stay with you forever if I have to." What was he saying?

Kira smiled and laid her head on Itachi's shoulder. Kira's eyes closed and soon enough she fell asleep. Itachi stared at the sleeping Kira as he pulled her closer to him.

Itachi carried Kira in his arms. He brought her to the place he stayed at and laid her in his bed. He looked at her and smiled.

Kira woke up the next morning and looked around wondering where she was. She walked around the house until she stumbled upon Itachi's sleeping body.

'Is this his house?' She thought.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes to see a smiling Kira. He sat up and allowed her to sit next to him. He looked at the wall wondering if he should tell her about his past.

"When I…was younger I…killed everyone in my clan. I didn't kill my younger brother, though… I couldn't go that far, but I…" Itachi started.

Kira stared at Itachi. Sadness didn't fill his eyes only joy. The pleasure of killing was the only thing that kept him alive.

"You're…a missing-nin?" Kira asked.

"Yes," Itachi said secretly pulling out a shuriken.

"But…but I have to…I won't, I can't. I wouldn't do it."

"Why not?" Itachi stood up and got ready to throw the shuriken.

"I…I think I'm in love with you." Kira didn't flinch or move.

Her eyes were fixed on the red eyes of Itachi. The shuriken in his hand was still waiting to be released. Itachi's eyes softened. He put the shuriken in his pocket and left.

Kira followed, but she soon lost him in the woods. The woods were still unfamiliar to her. She would stay with Itachi. She could change him, if she tried. Would it help him, or would it make him kill more innocent people? She would come back to his house during nightfall, when everyone is asleep.

End of Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Itachi to the Rescue

Kira walked along the dirt path. Her eyes fixed on the figures coming towards here. Kakashi and Iruka held pieces of wood and paint in their hands. Kira stopped and stared at both teachers and laughed.

"Um… you guys. The house is already fixed up. All I need is some furniture," Kira chuckled.

"Wha…" Both of them said as their mouths dropped open.

Kira started walking again, but soon fell quiet at the thought of Itachi being a missing-nin. Her eyes gazed at the ground and a big sigh slipped out of her mouth. Eyes peered at her from the forest close by. A cold chill went down her spin as she looked around for the thing that was causing an uneasy feeling.

Kira walked into the woods only to find nothing. Her feeling was stronger now, but what was causing it wasn't there. Kira walked deeper into the woods. She heard twigs snapping and stopped.

Itachi walked through the same woods Kira was walking through. He saw smoke near the center and decided to check it out. He jumped and landed on a nearby tree branch. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch but found nothing.

The sound of twigs snapping stopped and Kira let out a whimper as she fell to the ground. Her eyesight was blur as she deciphered a figure of a man, but soon fell into darkness.

Itachi looked at the ground from a tree. He saw a mysterious man carrying Kira's unconscious form. He clenched his fist in anger and soon disappeared.

Kira woke up as her semi-conscious body was thrown into a cell room. She sat up after rubbing her head and looked around. There was a bed near a bared window. There was no hope of escape for her now.

A man walked up to her cell and unlocked it. He walked in and sat next to Kira. Kira was confused and her head hurt really badly.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked rubbing her head.

"I am Asako, and you are my prisoner Shimo!" Asako said moving closer to the now frightened Kira.

Kira went to reach for a shuriken, but they weren't there. Then she went for her Kunai, which weren't there too.

"Where are my weapons?" She asked.

"Oh, don't worry I have them!"

Asako grabbed Kira and quickly laid her on the bed. He laid on top of her screaming form and brushed his lips against hers. He licked her lips with his tongue and then forced her lips to part. Asako played with her tongue then began to move deeper. He then slid his tongue down her throat. Now and then he would play with her tongue. He would repeat himself over and over again.

Kira tried everything to get Asako off of her. After a while she became too scared to move. Asako took off her shirt and began to kiss her neck. Kira once again screamed.

Itachi ran, following the screams. He found out that the leader of the bandits was still alive. He jumped from the tree he was standing on and killed the men who were guarding the prison with a fire attack.

He walked inside and looked around. He heard Asako's moans and now moved faster. Itachi walked in front of the opened cell unnoticed. He stood in front of the doorway and pulled out one of his Kunai. He cocked his arm back with the kunai placed in between his index finger and his middle finger.

He thrusted his arm forward and let go of the Kunai which stabbed Asako in his back. Asako screamed in pain and rolled off of the topless Kira. Itachi took off his coat and placed it around Kira's body.

Asako stood up anger in his eyes as he took out some shuriken. He cocked his arm back but soon dropped them as he fell to the ground lifeless. Itachi held a sword in his hands. Blood slipped down the side of it.

"You love being kidnapped and raped, huh? I mean this is the second time I had to save you from another man's grasp." Itachi turned around no emotion left in his eyes as he picked Kira up and walked her to his house once again.

"I'm… I'm sorry." She said letting tears slip from her eyes, "I don't know what happened. I was so scared I couldn't move."

Itachi stared at her his eyes softened a little. Her eyes gazed at the ground below her. She wondered why he was keeping her alive. He was a missing-nin after all.

Itachi was wondering the same thing. Something inside him didn't want to kill her just like his brother. He stopped on his doorstep and faced Kira.

His head slowly came closer to hers for a kiss, but was stopped by a light touch of her finger.

"I can't do this. I can't fall in love with you. I'm going to have to kill you and you know it, yet you still want me. Why? Why can't you hate me? Why can't you just kill me? I mean you're a missing-nin and I'm a jounin. And I was almost raped."

"I can't help it. I can't hate you. There is something about you that keeps me bound to you. I may be a missing-nin, but I choose who I want to kill and I really don't want to kill you. You were almost raped because of me. If you hadn't met me this would have never happened, but if you didn't meet me I would have never fallen in love with such a beautiful woman." Itachi said grabbing her wrist firmly.

"I…Itachi…" Kira's eyes softened as she brush her lips against his, "You must hate me!"

With that Kira walked off, Itachi stood on his doorstep and watched her as she left. His hands turned into fists as he punched a hole in his wall. He walked inside and lay on his couch. He stared at the roof above him and went into deep thought

Kira looked at the trees. Her ears listened to the wildlife that prospered there. She soon found a tree with a branch long enough for her to lie down. She laid on the branch and stared into the night sky. She too went into deep thought.

'I… I love him, but I can't. I must hate him. I would have to kill him, and I too would end up dead if anyone found out. Oh, great star, why do I have to be put with this burden? Why did you choose me? Why?' Kira's eyes widened, 'That's it! I can change him! There must be a way to change him so that he would stop killing innocent people and kill the criminals only, but will the people here accept him, let alone me for being with this mass murderer… This is my decision and if they don't like it then they can kill me.'

Kira jumped from the tree branch and ran for Itachi's house. Kira sniffed the air. There was a fire not far from here. Itachi ran through her head as she bolted for her destination. Kira came to the clearing only to find a blazing fire.

"Itachi!" She yelled, unable to get an answer.

She heard noises in the brush. She pulled out a few kunai and threw them. A shriek of pain came from the brush as a man fell out. He grabbed the kunai and pulled it out of his body. The man was too weak to stand let alone move. Kira had pierced his legs and his stomach.

"Where's Itachi!" Kira asked as she grabbed the man by his collar.

"Why do you want to know?" The man smiled, Blood trickling down the side of his mouth.

"Tell me where he is, and I won't kill you!" Kira grabbed her sword and pointed it at the man's throat.

"Psh. Like that'll make me talk."

Kira put more pressure on the man's throat; the sword slightly pierced his skin, "Tell me!"

"He…he was taken to headquarters." He said.

"And where's that at!"

"The cave over there! Please don't kill me!" The man said pointing his finger towards a waterfall.

"That's a waterfall!"

"There's a hidden cave behind it!"

Kira let go of the man's collar and the man fell to the ground with a loud thump. Kira walked to the waterfall. Two men stood at the entrance.

"Hello boys! I'm kinda lost can you help me!" Kira walked up to them.

A smile crossed their faces as Kira came closer to them. She secretly took out two kunai, and when she was close enough she threw them and killed the men.

"I'm looking for Itachi! He wouldn't by chance be in this cave would he!"

One of the men nodded their head as they both fell dead. Kira took her kunai out and licked the blood off of it. She walked past the waterfall and into the cave.

No one else was there. Kira walked deeper into the cave following the light. When she got to a huge room in the cave she saw around 30 men standing around and cheering. In the center of the room was Itachi. His eyes were filled with anger.

Kira pulled out ten kunai and threw them. Each hit someone and that person fell down dead. She then took out her Shuriken one at a time and threw them. They too hit someone and that person fell down dead.

Kira then pulled out her sword when she was out of shuriken and kunai and went for everyone else with a full throttle charge. Everyone went for Kira slicing her body, but they ended up getting killed. Kira killed everyone in the cave.

She walked up to the shocked Itachi and untied him. "I've been thinking, and well, I went to see you and noticed your house was on fire and ended up killing someone to find out where your were." Kira smiled as she helped the injured Itachi to her place.

Surprisingly there was furniture in her house. Kira was shocked at the stuff in her house. On a coffee table there was a note she picked it up and read:

_Hey Kira,_

_Just a little welcoming gift from us. Hope you like the furniture cause it was a killer to get. Well have fun and a good sleep in your new house. We figured there was someone you liked here since you've been happier than ver so we got you an extra special bed._

_Your friends,_

Iruka, Kakashi, and Karma

Kira smiled as she put the letter down and helped Itachi up the stairs. She opened the door to her room to find a queen-size bed. Kira laid Itachi on it and left to get some bandages. She dressed his wounds and then her own.

"So what did you think about!" Itachi asked as his wounds were being dressed.

"I thought about you of course and why I should stay with you!" She said smiling.

"Oh, really!" Itachi said, arching a brow.

Itachi stared at the somewhat cheerful Kira. He often wondered why she wasn't scared of him. Everyone else was, but she was different. He stared deep into her bluish-gray eyes.

Kira stared into the red eyes of Itachi and smiled. Red and black are her favorite colors and he was wearing them.

"You want to know why I'm not scared of you don't you?" Kira said her smile gone.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I do," Itachi frowned.

"Maybe it's because I too am a killer. I killed the man that killed my mother and I killed the all those people. It seems we are one and the same," Kira somewhat smiled.

'I forgot how long it's been since I killed. I forgot about how much enjoyed killing the man that killed mother. Now I killed again, this time I couldn't control myself. I killed those men over joy rather than to save Itachi. I couldn't stop myself, something wanted me to kill them, all of them, but…' Kira thought to herself.

"You enjoyed it, huh?"

"What?"

"You enjoyed killing them? Your eyes looked like they enjoyed seeing them all die." Kira's eyes widened in shock.

"Insanely enough I did. I forgot how long it's been since I killed. It helped me with my anger though. I was angry at them. They burnt your house and captured you. I got so angry I released it on them." Kira's eyes softened as she brushed her lips against Itachi's, "We are almost one and the same."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Itachi frowned.

"I just don't want to go back to that. Killing only reminds me of my past and my past brings me great pain."

Itachi roughly kissed Kira, "Let me help you take that pain away."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kira's Feelings**

Kira closed her eyes and felt Itachi's smooth tongue licking her lips. She wanted him so badly, but something stopped her. She had mixed feelings for Itachi. She felt sad, love, and fear swimming through her veins.

She was sad because is any one found out about them they both would be sentenced to death. Her love for him grew stronger every time he was near her, every time he kissed her. Her fear was the greatest of all. Losing him, or even having to be order to kill him sent chills down her back.

'Was it wrong to be in love with someone who has caused so much pain and suffering to other people?' She questioned herself every now and then, 'Is it wrong to be in love with someone who enjoys to kill; someone who destroyed his own village and peoples lives just for his own rotten pleasure? Is it wrong to live with this person who I am suppose to kill?'

Itachi pulled away sensing something. Kira let out a sigh and stared at the ground.

"What's wrong?" He asked lifted her head so that she faced him.

"Nothing, just thinking." Another sigh slipped out of her mouth.

"Tell me what you are thinking, please. I want to help you," Itachi brushed his lips against hers.

Kira stood up, "Itachi, how do you know when you are in love?"

Such a difficult question, "I don't know. I've never exactly been in love before."

"Well, I think I'm falling in love with you," Kira said softly as if depressed.

"You do?" Itachi was questioning her now.

"Yes I think I am," Kira sat back down.

Itachi kissed her hard. His tongue forced her lips apart and swirled around her mouth. Kira felt the fear and pain. She tried to push Itachi away from her, but was stopped by his hands. He laid her on the ground.

"Itachi please!" Kira pleaded.

Itachi pulled away, "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…to frighten you. Something urged me to…"

Kira stared at Itachi. The pain had come back, but it was different. This pain wasn't like it was with the other men who tried to rape her. It was like she wanted him to, but she felt afraid. She was afraid of Itachi, but why.

Kira was screaming in her head. 'Why am I afraid of him al of a sudden? Why? Why? Why?' Kira stared at Itachi, he had already gotten off of her.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to frighten you, I swear." Itachi brushed his hand across Kira's cheek.

Tears were streaming down her face as the pain scraped at her heart. Itachi kissed her forehead.

"Sh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Sh." He said trying his best to calm her down.

Kira finally stopped crying and gave Itachi a hug. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out. I knew it was you, but something came over me. I love you and I want you, but there's something about you. When you did what you did I felt fear. I was afraid of you for the first time, Itachi, and I don't know why."

"It's ok. Everything is going to be ok. I shouldn't have done it. I should have waited for you. I should've waited until you were ready instead of being so selfish…"

Kira kissed Itachi. A long thriving kiss. She pulled away and walked upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll come too." Itachi stood up and followed Kira.

Kira stripped herself of her clothes and put on a bathrobe. She went into the bathroom and turned a knob, which turned on the water. She stuck her hand under the water then quickly pulled it out.

"Brr. That's cold."

Kira then turned another knob, which controlled the hot water. She took off her bathrobe. She saw the steam coming out from the tub as she stood in. She pulled a knob that was located on the faucet and turned the shower on.

Kira stood in the warm soothing water. Itachi slowly came into the bathroom and stuck his hand in the shower. Kira turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out a sigh when she noticed it was Itachi.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I am fine," Kira smiled at him.

Itachi left the room waiting for her to come out. He needed to talk to her. He knew who she was and he knew what was going to happen if the Hokage found out about them.

Kira took a nice long bath thinking to herself. 'There's no way I can change him. I have a choice to stay with him and kill along side him, or to leave him and never see him again.'

Kira stood up. She took a nearby towel and dried herself off. She then wrapped the towel around her body. She walked out of the door and noticed Itachi standing there waiting for her.

"Kira, we need to talk." Itachi sighed.

"Yes we do." Kira walked into her room and quickly got dressed.

"Kira I know you're a jounin. I know one day you will have to kill me…"

"Itachi, I have decided to stay with you. If I have to kill people I will, but I don't want to leave you. I am in love with you," Kira kissed Itachi lightly.

Itachi stared at Kira in amazement. He wasn't expecting that, he was expecting her to leave because she didn't want him to get killed. Itachi let out a smile, and kissed Kira back.

Itachi brought Kira into a small room. Inside was a queen sized bed. The walls were white and dulling. He looked at her intently and smiled. Within minutes both were making love (Amber's note: I really don't want to describe everything. So I left it short.), and enjoy their company.

Thoughts seemed to be about the other person, about how much they loved eachother. When everything was over, Kira lay on her side, facing Itachi.

"Kira?" Itachi said looking at Kira.

Kira's face was calm and silent. Her breath was slightly heavy and her arms were wrapped around the man she loved.

"Asleep…" Itachi sighed.

Kira woke up to an empty bed. She sat up and looked around. 'Where did Itachi go?' She thought to herself.

Kira walked out of the room and sniffed the air. A sweet aroma floated around the house. Kira went downstairs and into the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen she Itachi standing in front of the stove.

"Itachi," Kira smiled.

"Kira?" Itachi jumped, "Man so much for a surprise!"

Kira giggled and walked up to her beloved Itachi and brushed her lips against his. "It's ok. Besides you did surprise me."

"I did?" Itachi was confused now.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could cook such a good smelling food," Kira smiled.

"You didn't even know I could cook," Itachi said sarcastically.

"I k…" Kira said getting cut off.

Itachi held Kira in his arms and held his lover in his arms. Kira stared at his red eyes unable to look away. Itachi then brought his head closer to hers until their lips touched. A couple minutes later Itachi pulled away.

"You do now," He whispered letting a mile show.

"Itachi, you better turn around!" Kira said, her eyes wide as black smoke rose from the pot.

"Why?" Itachi turned around to see, "HOLY SHIT!"

Itachi ran up to the stove and turned a knob to the word off which turned off the burner. He grabbed an oven mit, and began waving in it at the black smoke to clear the kitchen. Kira began to laugh, and Itachi turned to face her.

"What's so funny?" He said angry that he almost ruined their first breakfast together.

"Nothing. Nothing," Kira tried to hold in another laugh, but it came out.

"What are you laughing at?" Kira stared into Itachi's eyes. Kira gasped when she saw the anger in his eyes.

Kira walked up to her lover and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes still staring into his. She brushed her lips against his. She broke the kiss and put her head on his warm chest.

Itachi stared at her confused. He bent down slightly and put an arm around Kira's legs and the other arm around her back just below her neck. Itachi lifted Kira in the air who suddenly freaked out.

"Put me down! Put me down! Itachi, Put me down!" Kira said holding on to Itachi as tight as she can.

"I'm not going to put you down until you like being held," Itachi said teasingly.

"But then I wouldn't want you to put me down."

"I know," Itachi smiled an evilish smile, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kira put her head on Itachi's chest again.

Her hands rested on her stomach as she slowly drifted asleep. Itachi smiled and put her on the couch. This would give him enough time to finish cooking breakfast. 'The next time she wakes up I'll have the food on the table,' He thought happily, 'I've never been so happy in my life. I never thought I'd love someone this way.'

**End of Chapie 4**


End file.
